Lycanthropy
by kygirl101
Summary: That little puppy made a big mistake when it entered the Takami family garden. a one-shot inspired by a ghosted over canon mention. M for murder of innocent animals and slight swearing.


**Lycanthropy**

* * *

Mud had splattered her cloths. Her bright pink shirt, the pale green shorts that barely covered the bruises she'd sustained the night before last. In a flourish, Minatsuki had pulled her gloved hands back from her flower path, now resembling a flower heap more than anything else, a look of shock and sadness smeared across her face.

In a twirl of long, thick, dark braids, the preteen turned her head to watch as the puppy that had just run through her small patch of earth scampered under the porch of her family home, yipping like a scared baby and trailing the bright read leash attached to its collar in its wake.

It was a small dog - a baby retriever or something, and was cute. It's tail wagged for a moment before it disappeared in the gap under the stairs, tongue lolling out and a bit of drool slipping from its textured tongue. And Minatsuki just…sat there. She still looked stunned but when the small, baby barks echoed out in her direction, a slow smile crept across her face.

She stood, glancing once more at her destroyed flower patch and shedding her pink tough gloves before walking - skipping, really - over to the porch and getting on her hands and knees. It was dark, shadowed, but by the bright Saturday sun, she could clearly see the puppies bright eyes and the glint of his gold I.D. tag. She smiled, the child extending a hand and beckoning the small furry animal toward her.

"Come on, pup," she cooed sweetly, in the tone many would use when talking to a baby. "Come on - you must be hungry."

There was food inside her kitchen and even if there was the risk of being punished if her father and brother came home to find her with a strange animal in the house, Minatsuki was quite determined to feed the animal. It took her a few minutes to lure the small thing out from under the porch; she sweet talked it, snapped at it half heartedly, and tried to crawl in after him, but all it took was a light whistle for the baby dog to bound forward and lick her face.

Minatsuki giggled, and hurriedly gathered the fluffy thing up in her arms before making a run for the front door. It simply wouldn't do if the real owner found the puppy before she could feed it!

Once in the kitchen, the child dumped the puppy on the clean counter - the mud on his paws making it difficult to stand on the surface without slipping and dirtying the white tile, but it didn't matter to the brunette. Minatsuki was far too busy searching in the fridge for that packet of lunch meat for her and Yoh's sandwiches, and when she finally found it and when she returned to the pup on the counter, her eyes were affixed to its bright, loving, trusting eyes rather than the mess.

Pulling one piece of processed meat from the plastic packaging, she offered it to the puppy, who greedily snapped it up, licking his chops after a matter of seconds and panting at her, waiting expectantly for another.

Instead of immediately feeding him another slice, however, the little girl plucked at his identification tags, reading the name 'Shido' engraved in the painted gold metal. She smiled and ruffled his ears. "What a cute name~" Minatsuki cooed, proffering another piece of meat to the dog.

She slowly fed him until the whole package was gone and the puppies belly had distended. He was blinking sleepily now, and Minatsuki gathered him in her arms again, making to take him to the bathroom and maybe clean him up before setting him free again and cleaning the kitchen.

She ran a sink full of luke warm water and rubbed the bar of hand soap between her palms while the small dog investigated the toilet and bath rug. Minatsuki smiled, stealing glances at the animal as it frolicked happily in a bathroom. She wished she could be as happy in this house, but…

"Come here, Shido~!" she called to him, and the little lump of fur and mud arched over to her feet, pawing the bare skin of her legs in excitement. He barked lightly once as she bent to pick him up around the middle and again when she dumped him gently in the sudsy water. "There's a good boy," Minatsuki cooed.

With the tender hand of a mother, she cleaned his paws, his nose, his head, ears, back, stomach, and tail before draining the sink and rinsing him off by cupping her hands under the fresh spigot water and dumping it over his head in increments. She smiled all the while she did so, and then ran another sink full of water, just so Shido could frolic in the water to his hearts content.

She watched him, too, big brown eyes following the puppy's every movement as he tried to bite his reflecting and wagged his tail under water. He really was little; his whole body fit in the sink and, sure he couldn't lay down fully stretched out, but he was still pretty damn tiny. It was amazing that something that cute and tiny could utterly destroy her flower bed.

So…fucking amazing.

Minatsuki patted the dogs head whenever he looked at her, and had just reached forward to pet him again when…

Instead of brushing her palm over his ears, her fingers tightly gripped the side of the animals face, and instead of stroking downward along his spine, she pushed down, and hard. With all her might - shoving the innocent and helpless puppy's head under the water before it had a chance to squeal. It thrashed under the filmy surface, tiny muzzle opening and letting out streams of bubbles as his hind legs thrashed, trying to scratch her. And sure, her wrists got a few scratched from the puppy's nails, but then her second hand reached back behind her back, pulling out the box cutter she had snitched from Yoh's room earlier.

As the blond, soaked dog's actions began to weaken and lessen, Minatsuki slid her pink painted thumb against the nub of metal in the groove, forcing it up and pushing the blade out. It was a small blade, but sharp, and this little puppy was small too.

With one quick jab, followed by several more, she brought the exposed blade down and sank it into the flesh and small, immature muscles of his hind quarters again and again. The whines he made were almost audible, even from under the water, and a jolt of excitement shot through the brunette's veins. Her eyes widened and pupils shrunk, and her legs shook as excitement rocked her. Oh, this was…this was just too good. The feeling of the little animals life slipping from his body between her fingers, and the scent of coppery blood filling the bathroom. Oh…she was…she was excited - intoxicated - and felt oddly justified, in a 'that's what you get for fucking with my flowers, you little cunt' sort of way.

And eventually, after what felt like hours, the puppy went limp and when she released its head, the body sank, bobbing lightly in the red, red, bloody water. Minatsuki recoiled, wiping the bloody blade on a towel before drying her sweat peppered forehead. Damn, for such a little thing, he certainly put up a hell of a fight.

…And for such a small thing, Shido certainly bled a lot.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize if this was disturbing at all. But that was the general idea. Drop a review; it'll make me want to OWN this DMWL section of all the more.


End file.
